paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Arrow and The Great 8/ S2 EP4: When An Eagle Spreads Its Wings
Yo, welcome to Episode 4 Season 2 of Black Arrow and The Great 8! Enjoy! ''Episode Info'' Tangle or White Eagle has to take on a Young Assassin who claims to be deathstroke's daughter, can he work his charm on her to be able to turn to the good side..? Episode White Eagle was standing on top of a building looking down on Marine city, he was wearing his Black Winter jacket with a White Eagle insignia, White Utility belt, Black Pants with white outlines, Black Winter boots, White Gloves and Black Eyemask. "Hmm, something isn't right.. all of these Villains are all of a sudden attacking in not just America, but, the world.." He then put a hand on his chin. "Something isn't right.." BEEP, BEEP his Communicator rang, he picked it up from his utility belt. "Yeah? Eagle here." "Hey Tangle, it's Riley..i called to talk to you about the villains thing.. it's happening in your City too, isn't it?" "Y-Yeah, it definetly is.. Riley, Look, i think something's up, i feel like these Villains attacking are just the beginning of something- big." He said looking around. "I have the same exact feeling, Tangle- look, just stay safe out there, and don't die.. if you need any help, call anybody, us, The Avengers, The League.. anyone, kay?" Tangle smiled at bit. "Okay, okay, Miss Reid, i'll be fine, same goes to you all..!" "Alright, Tangle, Arrow out." The Call then disconnected, White Eagle then put his communicator back.. "Oh, Tangle, that's a cute name~" a Feminine voice said, he quickly looked to his right side and he was punched so hard in the nose, he was knocked back- he looked up to see a 15 Grey furred Wolf Female wearing a longsleeved Black top, a Metal Grey Utility belt with Two gun holsters and kives, Black Pants and Black Boots, she wore Orange gloves with an Orange/Black Divided mask, with only one Mask eye. "O-Ow.. you hit pretty hard for a girl.." Eagle said wiping a bit of blood from his bleeding nose, The Girl smirked and giggled under her mask. "Oh man, it's going to be hard killing a handsome guy like yourself.. what a waste too.." She said putting her hands on her hips, "I was sent here by some "Clients" to end you.." Tangle's masked eyes widened as he hopped up and looked at her. "Look, no one is dying here tonight.. you look a lot like Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke.. do you know him?" "Well, i am his daughter, Ravager.. it couldn't be more obvious. Now-" He then pulled out both of her Pistols that were in her holsters, "Let's Dance, handsome." "Oh great.. an Assassin is flirting with me.. she's nice looking though-''" Ravager then started to fire her guns, Tangle's masked eyes widened as he then started to run to the side, Flipping and Kartwheeling while dodging bullets. "You can't dodge forever, Eagle!" Tangle then jumped and flipped, while he flipped in midair, he grabbed 2 birdarangs and threw then at Ravager's guns, knocking then out of her hands, she gasped. "Hmm, you're good, but, not ''That good.." She then charged towards him- but before she could reach him, he threw down a couple of smoke pellets, covering most of the rooftop in smoke, She coughed a bit, drew her two knives and looked around. "Okay, maybe he is that good.." She continued to look around. "Okay, Tangle' show yourself, no-" "Got you now!!" He then tackled her from behind, she then fell down forwards as Tangle then started to place her hands behind her back and put handcuffs on then, he then sat her up. "oooh, my you are quite the adversary for someone your age!" "Y-You say that as if you're older than me, but.. you look around my age- nevermind! why are you here! who sent you here..? wait, hold on a second-" He then slipped off her mask from over her head, she had both of her eyes, so she didnt have one eye after all! her eyes were a unique purpleish-blue eyes, Tangle then raised an eyebrow underneath his eyemask. "Y-You don't have one eye, why wear that mask..?" "I wear that mask in honor of my Dad.. i also wore it to keep me warm, because it's freezing out here!" "Oh, s-sorry, but, you need to answer my questions.. please?" Rose looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What if i don't tell you anything? are you going to beat the answers out of me??" "Heavens no! i will just leave you up here until someone finds you, now, who sent you? and why are you here..?" Ravager then sighed. "Okay, okay.. these 3 guys.. well, 2 guys and a Woman sent me here, they hired me to come here and kill you, but, i can't bring myself to do that- they aren't paying me enough really, i mean 10 grand? c'mon.." "2 Men and a Woman.. did you get a good look of them?" Eagle asked as he looked at Rose, she shook her head 'no' "I couldn't get a good look at them.. everything was.. dark." "I-I see, well, thank you for the information, i will inform my "Friends" about this.. since you spilled, i can't leave you up here to freeze, and i'm not going to take you to the authorities- yet." White Eagle then picked Ravager up and put her around his shoulder. "H-Hey! where are you taking me??" She asked looking back at him, he then replied. "My lair, it's warm there, so, you should be fine.. another quick question.. does your father know you're out here??" Rose sighed.. "No.. he doesn't care where i go and what i do, it's just- him.."She said sounding a bit sad, "And y'know, you are the most kindest heroes i've met so far- i makes me feel bad for being a bad girl and all." "Then, why now come over to the good side? you can help people in need, Save lives in fact, and you can protect the innocent.. put those good skills of yours to good use!" Rose thought about it for a moment, she then replied. "Hm- well, being an Assassin is kinda lame anyways.. i'll think about it~ but until then, i can't wait to see what your lair looks like, and since i let you take off my mask, maybe i get to see what's behind your mask too." she said smirking "Eh- in order for you to do that, i'll have to trust you, veery much." Rose rolled her eyes, "Well, i already know your name, Tangle, so, why not show me what your eyes look like under that mask?" "Okay, okay, we'll talk more about this matter later.." White Eagle and Ravager then dissappeared into the nigt, well, at least Eagle did, while her wss carrying her over his shoulder. ''Meanwhile, in an unknown location. The 3 silhouettes of the 2 males and Females reappeared again.. "It seems like our Assassin for hire has betrayed us.." One male voice said. "Should we send someone to kill her-" "No, leave her be, she was of no use to us.." The femenine voice said, these Heroes can't handle all of these Villain attacks that we're making happen, which is good, we need more time.." She said. "This world needs new leaders.. new.. everything.." one Male Voice said. "This world, will be ours.." the female voice said, "But all in good time..." Episode End Category:Episode Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers